1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for creating and displaying lists and tasks and, more particularly, to a parenting tool in the form of an improved chore chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chore charts, also called reward charts, behavior charts, chore calendars, chore lists or task lists, are listings used to track and organize the housework and tasks. The chart can be physical, usually in the form of a template, calendar or printed form, or virtual, in the form of computer generated versions of the same. Such charts are often used as a means by parents to post chores expected of their children.
Different homes have different ways of organizing and implementing a chore system. The simplest device is a basic paper chart affixed to a refrigerator. Such chore charts list household tasks, sometimes one chore chart per child and sometimes a combined list. Since children of different abilities and ages can handle various responsibilities, the chores featured on a chore chart can be segmented by age or ability. Younger children may not responsibly handle complex chores, but may still be able and want to help around the house. Easy chores can be included for younger kids in addition to the organization and division of labor within the living unit, such a tool also helps instill the good habit of responsibility from an early age.
As indicated, the use of various types of motivational devices are known in the prior art. However, improvements are desired that can make the implementation of the listing of the accomplishment of the tasks easier. A desirable feature of a motivational system is that it includes flexibility to meet the family's particular value system. It should also be flexible to allow modification to match the child's changing maturity level. It should allow the parents to clearly identify behaviors that are desired of the child. The motivational system should also include a daily schedule that identifies when the behavior is to occur. The motivation system should provide enjoyable rewards to reinforce desirable behaviors and provide negative incentives to discourage undesirable behaviors. To be most effective, the motivational system should allow the child to have some choice in the rewards received.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a motivation system for children that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a motivation system for children that is flexible to meet any family value system.
Yet another object is to provide a motivation system for children that allows for identifying a schedule of behaviors and amounts of play money to be received for successful completion of each behavior.
Another object is to provide a motivation system for children that includes a board constructed with a dry ink writable and erasable surface, thereby allowing flexibility to make changes easily.
A further object is to provide such a surface that is magnetic for use in conjunction with a label set or kit that allows customizable or standard list items to be used, attached or removed.
Yet another object is to provide a motivation system for children that can be easily mounted and used on an indoor vertical surface of the home, such as a refrigerator door.
A further object is to provide a motivation system for children that is fun, simple, and easy to use.
A still further object is to provide a motivation system for children that is economical to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following description.